


the things i do for you

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: in where hyungwon hates everything but kihyun





	the things i do for you

 

 

1. 

 

"are you fucking kidding me?"

 

there sat in all his glory in the middle of the spacious apartment and is also surrounded with a sea of puppies is who hyungwon (unfortunately) considers his best friend, yoo kihyun. the tall man taps his foot impatiently at the door frame, looking at the sun rising from kihyun's apartment window, some warm light illuminating the room besides the lights from the older man's apartment. he regrets the thought of being friends with the person who dragged his ass at the butt crack of dawn for puppies. he could've punched kihyun right there and then, but the older man at fault looked up with a smile and held a puppy for hyungwon to carry. 

hyungwon is impressed at kihyun's ability to ignore how pissed the younger is. but he didn't just woke up from his peaceful slumber for this. 

he lets out a sigh, and looked at kihyun for a solid minute. "you said that this was an emergency, kihyun."

"but it  _is_ an emergency, hyungwon."

the mentioned man sighs, and tries his best to look at anywhere but at kihyun's direction. he couldn't look at how soft the older man is with his glasses bundled up with puppies, which are lounging around and biting kihyun's sweater as hard as they can. hyungwon balls his fists, he refuses to be deceived by this view, and tries to look as irritated as possible. this excuse was not just acceptable, and while it is kihyun, his friend he'd do anything for, the fact that kihyun woke him up from the only decent sleep hyungwon ever got this week is just...  _ugh._

he didn't get all panicked and stressed putting up mismatched shoes and ran all the way from his apartment to kihyun's because of the latter's  _urgent_ texts. 

"whatever, kihyun. i'm going back to sleep."

"but... hyungwon.. puppies."

"wake me and i'll cut your balls off, bite me." he trails towards the kihyun's room, trying not to melt at the line of puppies going after him and tries not to chuck them out the window as he lays down the bed. he's an animal lover, trust him, but he's sleep deprived and pulled out of his comfortable sleep.

hyungwon also tries to ignore the unsettling feeling in his chest as kihyun slips in the bed and props hyungwon's lanky arms around his small frame, the soft feeling of the older man's pink hair under his chin. the small man mumbles something under his breath, and it took all of hyungwon's will not to break his fake-sleeping to ask him about it. instead, he wraps his arms tightly as kihyun leans in his chest, and sighs contentedly. and hyungwon does, too, and lets himself relax in kihyun's touch.

"i've missed you, you idiot. you've been so busy." kihyun says, clearer, and hyungwon keeps his eyes shut. 

"sorry for hauling your ass up in the morning, i know how much you hate it."

"but i need to think of something to get you out more, you've been working your ass off. i've talked to jooheon and minhyuk about it. even changkyun's worried about how much you over-work." the small man continues, and hyungwon smiles. he haven't seen kihyun or the rest of his circle of friends for a few days, he'd been covering shifts left to right at the cafe, and he's been trying to meet all of his editor's deadlines. kihyun shifts, and hyungwon knows that the kihyun knows that he's awake. 

the small man looks up to him with big eyes, and gives him a smile.

"look at you. you idiot." kihyun taps hyungwon's cheeks gently.  

he might hate waking up as early as five in the morning, but he loves kihyun, so it's worth it, anyways. 

 

2. 

 

hyungwon deeply, passionately, hates the rain. 

especially if he's stuck in the middle of the city, and miles away from the confines of his apartment. 

however, kihyun feels the exact opposite of it.

"no, kihyun. i refuse to dance with you under the rain. i hate being wet and you suck at dancing."

kihyun pouts, his relatively small hands on hyungwon's long sleeved shirt and tries to convince him into this evil plan. he knows hyungwon hates getting his socks and shoes wet, but because  _"it's a dream of mine to dance with someone under the rain, hyungwon! i think it's romantic."_ spiel just a few seconds ago, the thought of hyungwon's hatred for the rain goes down the drain, along hyungwon's acknowledgement of them being friends. and it's only tuesday. 

"ugh, you're such a spoil sport." kihyun pouts, staring at the heavy drain dropping over the waiting shed's roof, the only thing hindering the small man from enjoying the rain. and hyungwon hates the fact that he's leaning towards the thought of dancing with kihyun in the rain  _while_ getting his socks soaked for the sake of his best friend's happiness.

the things he do for kihyun, honestly. 

and while kihyun is sulking, hyungwon grabs his hands and leads them both into the open, the rain falling heavily on their heads. hyungwon visibly winces at the feeling of the insides of his shoes getting soaked, and kihyun genuinely  _laughs_. the tall man scoffs at the latter's audacity to laugh at his uneasiness, but feels himself smiling, looking at kihyun getting happy at being drenched in the rain. 

"i don't know whether to hug you or to punch you." hyungwon says, twirling the small man. 

kihyun chuckles before placing his hands on hyungwon's shoulders. "can i pick?"

the tall man shrugs, doing the waltz with kihyun, the feeling of being uncomfortable with his shoes squeaking every now and then gone, and is replaced by kihyun's humming of a slow song making its way in his ears, and radiates warmth in his heart. 

"if you get seriously sick, yoo kihyun, i'm gonna punch you." hyungwon tries to say, kihyun sticks a tounge out at him. 

"i won't. i'm more worried about your immune system failing right about..." hyungwon coughs. "now." 

hyungwon rolls his eyes, but lets kihyun lead him back to the waiting shed. their soaking wet bodies panting heavily as they sat down. the tall man feels his energy seeping away from his body, but ignores it. and instead wraps his arms around kihyun's trembling body. he bits back the thought of scolding kihyun, even though he's itching to do so. 

"let's go home, ki. you're shaking." 

"carry me."

the tall man sighs, but obliges. 

"you're the best, hyungwonnie."

"the things i do for you, kihyun."

 

3.

 

for the nth time this week, hyungwon wakes up to some beeping from his phone. probably from kihyun, again. and when he's about to ignore it, there comes some obnoxiously loud knocking at his apartment door. he grunts, trudging his half-asleep state to open the door, almost tripping off his own feet at least thrice. he doesn't bother looking first at who it is, and opens the door, revealing the person he really didn't want to see forever. 

"why are you glaring at me?" kihyun asks, his brows arched. 

hyungwon continues to do so, "i was hoping you'll spontaneously combust." in his husky voice. 

"you, sir." kihyun walks inside, ignoring the deadly stares hyungwon is giving his direction. he puts some plastic bags on hyungwon's kitchen counter, and brings out ingredients one by one, confusing the owner of the apartment complex standing not too far from the small kitchen. ".. need to calm down. you're like at a fifteen."

"how many times do i need to tell you that i hate it when you barge in my apartment at," hyungwon glances at the clock. "six in the fucking morning? of course i'm at a fifteen, you idiot!" the tall man practically yells, but unlike kihyun, he cares for his neighbors getting woken up for something so stupid. kihyun stops to smile at him, and gestures at the ingredients infront of him. 

"i'm making you breakfast, you grouch."

hyungwon stares at his best friend, dumbfounded. he walks towards kihyun and drags him to his front door, the small man tries resisting to no avail. "out."

"awh hyungwon you love me!"

the mentioned man sighs, and slams the door on kihyun's face. 

the muffled screaming of his best friend is what lulled hyungwon to sleep. 

 

4.

 

"what happened to me last night?"

kihyun looks up at hyungwon, his head clouded with pain. blurry images from last night's welcoming party playing on repeat in his mind. he saw hyungwon scowl at his own reflection in the mirror while fixing his tie. kihyun doesn't question the fact that he's on hyungwon's bed, for he remembered dialing hyungwon while  _super_ drunk, and asked the tall man to pick him up. hyungwon rolls his eyes, and stares back at him. "i hate you."

"why? i'm lovely." 

hyungwon clicks his tounge in annoyance. "i was covering a shift at the bar when  _you_ called and i had to leave the counter and ask for chanyeol to replace me and he was so nice and i was pissed because he didn't have to do that yet he  _did_ while i had to carry your drunk ass out of that stupid party to my apartment." 

kihyun hung his head low, wincing as the pain in his head started doubling. hyungwon sees this and goes outside, only to return with a glass of water and two painkillers. 

"i remember telling you to skip on jooheon's party." hyungwon chastises, brushing imaginary dirt off his coat. kihyun knows he's probably late for whatever agenda he has for today, yet the taller man between the two waited for him to wake up. "yet you called me drunk off your ass last night."

"but seriously hyungwon, what happened to me last night?"

hyungwon stops for a bit, considering the thought of telling kihyun while he's still (probably out of his mind) and pulls out his phone to dial his editor. he shushes kihyun and continues to call in sick for the day, even though he's technically dressed for his work at the publishing company already. hyungwon smiles in relief as minseok agrees to his plea. hyungwon ends the call and sighs, letting his lanky body drop to the bed. 

"why did you skip work today? i'm fine?" kihyun asks, tilting his head to look at hyungwon undressing infront of him. 

"i think you're gonna be sick. considering the fact that when i arrived at jooheon's you were jumping for dear life at their swimming pool." hyungwon places his hand on kihyun's forehead while the latter swats it, his cheeks blushing furiously. he did remember getting wet but he didn't remember seeing hyungwon before jumping in the pool in his party clothes. 

"then i had to change your clothes. which was heavy work, by the way, thanks for that." hyungwon sarcastically says. 

kihyun smiles at him gratefully, although the tall man isn't quite done yet. 

"you also thought you developed some kind of super powers and could talk to squirrels when we passed by the park." kihyun's face is as red as tomatoes, and hides in the pillows, whining in both pain and shame. "i had to run after you, and you sure could run fast with those short things you call your legs." his best friend continues, amusement laced in his voice. 

"kind of glad i don't remember any of that." kihyun sneezes, and is relieved that he spares himself from further embarrassment.

hyungwon laughs. 

"it's okay. i got it all on video."

 

5. 

 

taking care of others isn't hyungwon's forte. no, not really. 

especially if it's kihyun. and especially if he's high on anesthesia. 

the tall man glances back at his friend, who is currently on a spree on destroying hyungwon's potted plants. kihyun looks up to him, smiles, and goes down again to his business. which is, plucking each and every petal on hyungwon's mom's rose collection that she gave as a housewarming gift. she's definitely going to freak out once she sees how her favorite son trashes all her precious flowers. hyungwon sighs dejectedly, as kihyun belts out universe while crying his heart out, clutching the ruined plants and getting soil on him. it's a hilarious sight, really, but hyungwon couldn't leave kihyun out here alone while he gets his phone. god knows what could happen.

"kihyun, please get down the railings, you might fall!" hyungwon blurts, just in time to haul the small man's arm away from death. "your gauze is falling! kihyun! stop touching it with your tounge!" 

kihyun looks at his tounge, and cries. whining that his mouth has fallen off, and clings to hyungwon for help. the younger pulls a face of disgust as some of kihyun's mouth blood gets in his face, while the small man climbs on his arms, tears gone. 

"my sunshine, my only sunshine.. you make me happy, when skies are gray..." kihyun cutely sings, and hyungwon should've appreciated it but he's spewing out most of his blood on hyungwon's white shirt. the younger sighs dejectedly, giving up the thought of trying to take good care of kihyun. hell, kihyun could bathe in all his mouth blood all he wants and hyungwon wouldn't give a single  _fuck._ "kihyun you idiot get the fuck down from the counter!" 

hyungwon yells, holding kihyun's legs to keep him from falling. 

_so much for not giving a single fuck. great job, hyungwon._

the tall man gets kihyun from the counter and brought him to the couch like a sack of potatoes. he feels his shirt getting wet, and hyungwon tries not to think about what could be the cause of it. he feels kihyun trying to grab his hands, and hyungwon lets the older man hold it for a while before plopping the both of them on the couch. 

"hyungwonnie takes good care of me." kihyun mumbles, poking hyungwon's cheeks. 

"you're a bitch."

"hyungwonnie loves me very much." kihyun whispers, his face buried in hyungwon's neck. 

"no."

"hyungwonnie i love you." 

the sound of glass shattering breaks the atmosphere. and while kihyun remains unbothered, hyungwon looks up to see minhyuk, changkyun, and wonho staring at them from front door, mouths agape. 

"is.. is he okay?" minhyuk asks, staring at kihyun still.

"yes."

"he just said he loves you."

"i know."

"and?"

"he's not in his right mind to be held responsible for what he says today." hyungwon calmly says, and feels kihyun relaxing in his touch. minhyuk looked at the duo, and sighs before picking up the shards of the bottle he dropped. changkyun raises his brow but manages to give a meaningful smile aimed at hyungwon, and wonho just tries not to laugh. 

ah, what a day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heh im back with my khw shit again (this is not really the end though)
> 
> twt -- @forchaes


End file.
